Overview The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide scientific, fiscal, and organizational coordination of all the activities of the Projects and Cores, facilitate interactions, regular meetings and technology/sample/data- sharing, and provide oversight and strategic planning for the program as a whole. The aims of Core A are: 1. General Administration including the management of the communication and interaction between the projects, communicate with the NIA/NIH program Officers and Directors including the filing of progress reports and publications after acceptance, fiscal and accounting services for all Projects and Cores. This includes travel reimbursements and meeting logistics, maintaining the project website for experiment planning, inventory and data sharing, and manuscript preparation. 2. Facilitate Meetings and Data/Reagent Sharing including organizing bimonthly meetings of all investigators, all meetings to be held at the USC UPC Campus, and organize an annual meeting with the internal advisory board and meetings with the external advisory board every other year, and coordinate the sharing of materials, supplies, cells, and animals between the different projects. 3. Progress Curate the data produced by the various constituents of each Core and Project, and prepare and distribute reports by the Internal and External Advisory Committees, and provide feedback to each Core and Project to ensure that the goals of the program project are met in a timely manner. 4. Communication Work with the USC and Harvard executives to expose university students, researchers and faculty to novel aging research-based strategies to prevent and treat diseases and enhance their interest in biogerontology, and work with the university administration to organize symposia and public lectures related to biogerontology-based approaches to prevent and treat diseases, utilize the project website to inform and educate the public, researchers and clinicians about the progress of the research performed as part of this P01, the parallel clinical studies, and the progress in the area of biogerontology-based approaches in biomedicine.